Geek High
by iLaff
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a geek. A nobody. That is, until Shane Gray decided to change that... SMITCHIE! Some Naitlyn
1. Period 1: Not Even Remotely Dorky

**Not Even Remotely Dorky  
**

SMASH!

And there goes my twenty-seventh alarm clock of the month.

"Michelle? Please don't tell me you broke _another _alarm clock!" I heard my step-mother, Clarisse, screech all the way from the kitchen.

"No _mother_!" I hissed, "I saw a bug." My voice was a bit muffled since my face was buried deep into my pillow. Rolling over, I was greeted by familiar faces of my favorite bands. Somehow, I managed to stick up posters of Connect Three, Paramore, Three Days Grace and Flyleaf up on the ceiling!

Throwing the covers off of the bed, I hoisted myself up and slouched towards my ridiculously small closet. I've always tried to convince Clarisse to buy me a wardrobe, but of course, she doesn't listens to me. Ever.

Seeing that all of my good clothes were either in the laundry- or one of my idiotic step-brothers took some for an _'experiment'_- I threw on a plain light blue tank top with bell bottom jeans. Over my tank top, I wore a white long-sleeved zip up jacket. I smoothed my hair back into a ponytail and shoved my thick eyeglasses onto my face.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Clarisse was watching television.

My parents have been divorced for a little bit over a year already. Mom has a boyfriend, William, and Dad married… _her. _I've been living with my dad a couple days before school started.If my _real_ mom hadn't been too busy with work, I defiantly would have stayed with her. When I live with Dad, it seems as if I'm stuck with Clarisse and the dweebs 24/7. Nothing can be worse than that.

Clarisse must've heard me since she turned her head towards me. As usual, I was greeted _'good morning'_ with one of her signature glares. "Good God Michelle! It takes you like a year to dress up!" she scoffed.

_Then it must take you a century_, I thought furiously.

As you can probably see, I do **not** get along well with Clarisse. I'm actually still wondering how the hell my dad even _married _this woman! I mean she looks like the bride of Frankenstein, has two annoying twin boys, can't figure out what two plus two is, and has horrible manners!

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast! I don't want to have to drive you to school!"

Ugh, school. I can't exactly say it's the worst thing that's happened in my entire life- the worst thing being my dad marrying Mrs. Frankenstein- but I can certainly say it's not the best thing. Maybe some of the reasons why is because I'm ugly. A total outcast. A geek.

I scarfed down a granola bar and chased it down with a glass of orange juice. Grabbing my bag off the counter, I rushed off towards my bus stop just as Nick and Neil came down the stairs. I quickly ruffled their hair and kissed them on the cheek. "Bye dweebs!" I grinned, knowing that it would drive them insane. From the corner of my eye, I could see them wipe their cheeks in disgust. Yes, I absolutely loath Clarisse, but the twins are okay.

Once the bus arrived to my stop, I sat across the aisle from my two best (and only) friends, Caitlyn and Sierra. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. One of the _many_ things we have in common is that we both have divorced parents, so we understand each other 100.

"Hey Mitch!" greeted Sierra. She nudged Caitlyn who seemed to have fallen asleep. "Wha- oh… Hi Mitchie," the groggy teen yawned. "She only got four hours of sleep," Sierra explained.

I grinned. "It's a miracle how she hasn't thrown anything yet!"

When Caitlyn gets less than seven hours of sleep, she starts to go ballistic and throws random things everywhere. Heck, she even picked up one of our classmates and threw him into a locker, denting it. Ouch, poor guy.

So the basic thing to know about Caitlyn is…

_**If she gets less than seven hours of sleep, run away.**_

The bus finally stopped in front of her school. I stood up and accidentally bumped into somebody. It was a girl. She was at least five foot nine. Her platinum blond hair fell lightly on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were shining like diamonds. She wore a purple designer top with matching skinny jeans.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't see you there," I apologized, smiling slightly.

"Ugh, obviously," she scoffed and sauntered off the bus.

My smile faltered.

"That's Tess Tyler," piped up Caitlyn, "She's in one of my classes."

"She's also the daughter of TJ Tyler," Sierra added. My face scrunched up. "Hmm… love TJ, hate her," I decided. They nodded in agreement.

Luckily for us, our lockers were right next to each other. "Yes! Fate has brought us together… again!" cheered Sierra. Caitlyn looked at her weirdly. "You still believe in that fate junk?"

Sierra glared at her. "It's not junk!" she protested.

"Anyways," I slurred, "What do you guys have for first period? I have advanced math."

"History," replied Caitlyn.

"Umm… Trigonometry," Sierra said, squinting at her schedule.

I pouted. "Darn!"

Just then, Adrian Tuckner and her posse walked by. She had light brown hair that reached halfway down her back. Her large brown eyes seem to bore a hole straight through your head. She was also captain of the cheer squad and probably one of the dumbest people in the world, right after Mrs. Frankenstei- I mean Clarisse.

"Ew, look at the nerd!" she gagged, looking towards us. Thankfully, they left just as quickly as they came.

"Hey! Nerd stands for _not even remotely dorky_!" Caitlyn shouted after her, even though I'm pretty sure she didn't hear.

Sierra looked at her in wonder. "Not even remotely dorky? You gotta be kidding me Cait!" she sighed. Caitlyn put her hands on her hips.

"It's most likely better than what you could think of!" she said.

Sierra thought for a moment. "Yeah… you're right!" exclaimed the energetic teen. Then, the first bell rang, making all of us jump slightly.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to go! Bye!" I said, heading off in one direction.

"Bye Mitch!" they replied in unison.

I climbed up long agonizing staircase. It's either they made them too long, or I'm _way_ out of shape.

After a couple minutes of walking, I finally reached room 608. The door was painted a bright red that screamed, _Welcome to hell!_

I opened the door and walked in, surprised to see…

* * *

**Okay! So this is the first chapter of _Geek High_. Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review! Below is quotes from the next chapter. So yeah, instead of a preview, I have quotes instead!**

_**Quotes of the Next Chapter…**_

_Mitchie- What the hell are you doing here?_

_Caitlyn- Are you talking about Shane Gray?_

_Tess- Yeah… He's my boyfriend._

_Adrian- Welcome to the club._


	2. Period 2: Surprises

Hello

**Hello! Thanks so much for those of you guys who either:**

** Read**

** Reviewed**

** Favorited**

** Alerted **

**This story! **

**Sadly, I do ****not**** own Camp Rock… if I did, Mitchie and Shane would have already kissed…**

--

_Previously on Geek High…_

_I climbed up long agonizing staircase. It's either they made them too long, or I'm _way_ out of shape._

_After a couple minutes of walking, I finally reached room 608. The door was painted a bright red that screamed, _Welcome to hell!

_I opened the door and walked in, surprised to see…_

**Surprises**

My idiotic older brother Mike. His dark brown hair looked slightly disheveled. No wonder. He never brushes his hair in the mornings. He wore a bright yellow shirt with a picture of the Power Rangers in front of it. His baggy shorts were so loose you could see part of his underwear. He sat on top of a desk, with a stupid grin on his face. Standing beside him was Sierra's younger brother, Sam. From what I hear, they're talking about action figures. At times I wonder how I'm even related to this idiot.

I shielded my face with my hands, trying to prevent him from seeing me.

"Mitchie!" squealed Mike. I quickly dropped my hands down to my sides and grinned nervously.

"Mike," I said, my teeth clenched into a forced smile. He jumped off the desk and ran towards me with his arms open.

"I've missed you so much!"

I expertly dodged him, in result, sending him crashing into the teacher's desk. Fake tears streamed down his face as he started to whine.

"Mitch, you're so mean!"

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Beats me!"

I sighed and went to the back of the room. Mr. Johnson came in shortly after and rang a bell he always kept on top of his desk. "Settle down class!" his deep voice boomed. The room immediately got quiet. He smirked a little before grabbing a sheet of paper of his desk. "This year, I'm going to try assigned seats. Now the person I assign you with is the person you'll be sitting with for the rest of the school year. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Johnson."

Everybody in the entire school, including the staff members, is afraid of Mr. Johnson. I'm not exactly sure if it's his personality, his nose, or both. Either way, nobody likes him. Rumor has it that he threw a pair of scissors at a student at his old school.

He looked around at the students briefly before clearing his throat. "Kristen and Kirsten Walker. Sit," he commanded. They grinned at each other and skipped merrily to their seats. "Looks like we're going to be seat buddies buddy!" they sang, giving each other a quick one-armed hug. Everyone awed. In my opinion, I think they're sweet, but scary.

"Next to them, I want Michael Torres and Tess Tyler," Mr. Johnson continued. Mike happily skipped towards the

He went down the class list. My name was called last. "Miss Torres. Lucky, you, you get to sit at the back of the room." I stalked towards my seat and plopped down, resting my chin in my palm.

"And now we have a _special_ student," he emphasized without any enthusiasm.

"Wow, he's got to be the most boring teacher in the history of boring teachers," I heard Mike whisper, leaning towards Tess. She sneered at him.

"Is there something you want to share with us Mr. Torres?" Mr. Johnson asked, looking over at Mike. He gulped. "Uh, I-I just said how f-fun this class is going to be this year," he stuttered nervously. Mr. Johnson's face broke into a smile.

"Ah, a class clown I see! Everybody in the school I used to teach _loved_ class clowns!" he smiled.

Mike grinned hopefully.

"But I don't." His face turned harsh and Mike's grinned faltered.

"As I was saying, we have a special student with us today. His name is Shane Gray."

Everyone, except for me, started screaming in joy. What do people see in him? He's a cocky popstar with no manners, a horrible attitude, and a bad reputation.

Shane slouched into the room. He wore his signature leather jacket and baggy jeans. Mr. Johnson gave a quick glare to the class. Everyone immediately became quiet. "Now Mr. Gray, I want you to sit with…"

Mr. Johnson was interrupted by Tess. "Mr. Johnson. I think it would be proper if he sits with me, since he _is _my boyfriend," she blurted out. Everyone started to chatter. Tess sat in her seat with a smug expression. "Yeah… he is my boyfriend," she repeated.

"Well frankly, I don't give a crap Miss Tyler. Now I hope you have some self-control and hold your tongue," glared Mr. Johnson. The entire class roared with laughter. Tess' face turned redder than a tomato.

"Mr. Gray, I'd like you to sit next to Miss Torres," he announced. My eyes snapped up, wide. I could feel all the girls glaring at me.

"Whatever," Shane muttered without any emotion, making his way back here. Oh god. I turned my focus towards my open notebook and started to scribble down lyrics. This is what I always do when I'm stressed, bored, or nervous.

_I am confident_

_But I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

I heard him pull out the seat next to mine. I pushed up my falling glasses and continued to write.

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonalds_

_Baby, that's just me_

_Some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I've-_

The bell rang, making me jump slightly. All of a sudden, I felt someone breathing on my neck. I turned my head, only to find my face a couple of inches away from Shane Gray's. His gorgeous sienna colored eyes flashed up to meet mine. He smirked.

"You're a pretty good songwriter," he complimented. I could feel girls (and I suspect some guys) glaring at me intensely.

"Um… t-thanks," I stammered. He smirked once again and then gracefully got out of his seat and out the door.

Shakily, I hurried to my next class. Luckily for me, Caitlyn was in it too.

Once I reached the chemistry room, I searched for my brown curly haired friend. I found her slumped in one of the desks. Her arms were folded on the table with her head resting on top of it. Her curls covered her eyes so I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or was just having a bad headache.

Snore…

Never mind. I squeezed past all of my other classmates and plopped down in the seat next to her. Tugging on her curls, I tried to wake her up.

"Cait… Wake up… the teacher's going to be here soon," I said, now poking her with the tip of my pencil (the eraser side).

Snore.

Fine. Then I guess we have to do this the hard way. "Caitlyn! Sam's running around naked in the hall!" I screeched in her ear. She bolted up straight and looked around frantically. "OH MY GOD!" she bellowed. By now, everyone in the chemistry room was staring at us like we were two total idiots. Which I guess, at the time, we are.

Blushing furiously, Caitlyn buried her face back into her arms. "Oh come on Cait! It wasn't that bad," I encouraged her.

After a couple of seconds, she sat up straight and looked at me. She sighed and then grinned brightly. "So… how's life?" she asked.

"Terrible," I replied simply.

"Care to explain?"

"How should I put this? My brother is in my class," I said.

"That's bad, right?" Caitlyn pondered for a moment. Nodding, I said, "And to top things off, I'm sitting next to an egoistic popstar."

"Are you talking about Shane Gray?"

"The one and only."

"Oh god! I hate that guy so much! But Nate's pretty cute," she sighed dreamily. Snapping my fingers in front of her, I laughed. "Who knew that Caitlyn Gellar has a crush on the egoistic popstar's best friend?"

She blushed again slightly.

--

After Chemistry was done, Caitlyn and I walked to the lunch room, trying to find Sierra. We spotted her walking towards the table we usually sat at, with a lunch tray full of muck.

Sitting down beside her, she complained, "They call this trash food?"

"That's why you should bring bagged lunches," I grinned, gesturing towards my brown paper bag.

"Hey Sierra, I think Mitchie had the most productive morning than the both of us," Caitlyn piped up. Sierra raised one of her eyebrows.

"How so?"

Caitlyn beat me to the punch. "Her brother and Shane Gray are in her class."

Sierra gasped. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Wow, you are so lucky! I love Connect 3!" she squealed with joy.

"Love their music, hate Shane," I replied, taking out a wrapped up peanut butter sandwich. Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"SHANEY! DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" screeched an annoying high-pitched voice. We covered our ears.

Turning around, I saw none other than Shane and Tess. Shane had an annoyed look dawning upon his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tess lied about them being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Tess! Stop following me! Stop telling people that I'm your boyfriend! You are so fucking annoying!" yelled Shane. Tess, in return, just smiled sweetly and pinched his cheek. "Aww, Shane! You're so cute when you're angry!" she cooed. Slapping her hand away, he turned on his heel and walked away briskly.

Of course, Miss Drama Queen followed him. "Shaney! Come one! Don't deny the fact that we're together," she called.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

I turned back to Sierra and Caitlyn. "Tough love," I joked.

"I hate Tess," spat out Caitlyn.

"You guys hate her too?" asked a melodic voice. It belonged to none other than Adrian Christenson. She was a fairly pretty girl. Her hair was like Caitlyn's. The only difference was that it was slightly longer and she had black hair. Her skin was smooth and tan. Today she wore a dark purple halter top, showing off her cleavage, with a black mini skirt and matching high heels.

Caitlyn scoffed, "Duh! I just want to smack her in her pretty little face."

"Then welcome to the club," she smiled, before walking away with her posse.

Caitlyn muttered under her breath, "I also hate her too."

--

I walked down the hall towards music class. It was the only subject, besides lunch, that I looked forward to.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Shane.

"Oops!"

And with that, I fell on my butt, my glasses coming off my face.

"Hey, lyrics girl," he greeted with his husky voice.

"Shit, where are my glasses?" I swore. He remained silent. I could've sworn he was looking at my face. But what do I know? I'm practically blind without my glasses.

"I have an idea," he muttered to himself. He grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me up to my feet. He started to push me to the other direction.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I said, digging my feet into the ground. He sighed and effortlessly slung me over his shoulder. "Waah!"

"Simple," he began, "I'm going to give you a makeover."

_To be continued…_

--

**Okey dokey! So that's the end of that chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Please share your thoughts by pressing the little button, now! God, I sound like a friggin' advertiser.**

_**Quotes of the Next Chapter…**_

_**Mitchie: What the hell is a plucker?**_

_**Tess: What are you doing with that loser?**_

_**Shane: Hey guys! This is Mitchie, my girlfriend.**_


	3. Period 3: Hottie and the Nottie

**Yo! Thanks for all of you guys who either:**

**Read**

**Reviewed**

**Favorited**

**Alerted**

**Added Me As A Favorite**

**Added Me to Their Alert List**

**Sadly, I don't own Camp Rock... Damn whoever the person who decided not to make them kiss at the end... SOB!**

--

_Previously on Geek High..._

_"I have an idea," he muttered to himself. He grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me up to my feet. He started to push me to the other direction._

_"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I said, digging my feet into the ground. He sighed and effortlessly slung me over his shoulder. "Waah!"_

_"Simple," he began, "I'm going to give you a makeover."_

**Hottie and the Nottie**

Pounding on his back, I found out, had absolutely no effect on him. I sighed, defeated. I slumped over and removed my ponytail, trying to hide my face with my long brown locks. From the corner of my eye, I saw Caitlyn, heading hastily to her next class. I flipped my hair so that she could see my face.

"Caitlyn!" I hissed through my teeth. Stopping, my curly haired friend looked around. She spotted me slung over Shane's shoulder as if I were a backpack. Turning on her heel, she jogged towards us.

"Hey! What are you doing with her?" Caitlyn demanded, blocking the popstar by standing in front of him.

"Simple... I'm giving her a makeover." And with that, he started to walk. Caitlyn stopped, biting her bottom lip. _Help me_! I mouthed towards her. Instead of coming back to help me, she shook her head and skipped off to class. Great. Even my best friend has turned against me. I drooped over again. I could feel my blood rush to my head. God. I could probably die. But then again, the heart will keep on pumping and pushing your blood through the system. Stroke _may_ occur in extreme cases and depends on the force of the blood and how it happened. Blood rushing to your head when hanging upside down for example should not kill you. It may feel weird and top-heavy but no, you won't die because of that.

Holy shit I am a nerd.

He continued to walk for a couple more minutes. Before I knew it, he threw me inside a car, the windows darkly tinted. I looked at him suspiciously. "You're not a molester- are you?" I asked, backing away from him slightly.

"Ha! You wish," he replied, rolling his eyes. He leaned forward towards the driver. "To Andrea's."

--

"What... the hell... is this?" I gasped, my jaw hanging open.

"Duh, it's a beauty salon." I followed Shane into the humongous salon. Pushing me into a chair, I heard him say, "Fix her Andrea," to a fairly old woman. Andrea nodded obediently and spun me around in her chair. I squinted at the mirror. My hair, right now, was tangled and unruly; my face was slightly red from hanging upside down. There was no customers in sight- they most likely closed it off since the oh-so-famous Shane Gray was coming.

Andrea clapped her hands and a bunch of women, who were dressed in black, appeared out of nowhere. "Ve 'ave a lot of vork to do," she remarked. Judging by her accent, I presume that she's French.

Shane sat nearby as they worked their magic.

"How many languages can you speak?" he asked out of the blue.

"Umm... English, Spanish, German, Chinese, Japanese, and Italianese."

He raised an eyebrow. "Italianese?"

"Sorry... got caught up in the moment." I grinned sheepishly.

One of the black suited women grabbed a hold of my head, securing it in place. Andrea strutted in front of me with something shiny in her hands. She pursed her lips and said, "Now, ve pluck ze eyebrowz vith ze plucker."

My face scrunched up. "What the hell is a plucker?" They simply ignored my comment and advanced towards me.

"Ow!" I screeched.

They worked endlessly, styling my hair and working on my face.

I heard them all shuffle away, giving me some room to breathe. "Now... open," commanded Andrea with her heavy accent.

"What do you think Mitchie?" I felt Shane's warm breath on my neck- for the second time today.

"Sadly, I'm blind as a bat without my glasses."

"I'm guessing we need to buy you some contacts." Shane paused. "And new clothes.

--

"My eyes hurt like crap!" I whined, touching my left eye.

"At least you can see."

I turned my head to face Shane. "Why are you even doing this?" He simply smirked.

Growling a bit, I hurried to catch up with his long strides. It was quite hard seeing that Shane bought me four inch pumps- I can barley even walk on a flat surface without losing my balance!

"Shane!"

We both turned around to see two guys sprinting towards us. I immediately recognized them to be Nate and Jason- Shane's bandmates. If Caitlyn were here, she'd hyperventilate and then faint.

They halted to a stop once they reached us. Nate's twinkling dark brown eyes met my confused ones. "Who are you?" he asked, looking me up and down. I blushed. I felt like a slut wearing denim short shorts and a green tight fitting tank top that matched Andrea's light green eyeshadow. My hair was slightly wavy and pulled up in a half ponytail.

Two muscular arms wrapped around my waist. Shane rested his chin on top of my head. Even when I'm cheating (because of the four inch heels), I'm _still _shorter than Shane by a foot. I was blushing furiously.

"Hey guys! This is Mitchie, my girlfriend." I froze.

"Woah Shane! She's a hottie!" Jason exclaimed, making me blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Before this, she used to be a nottie," he mumbled low enough for only me to hear. I lightly punched him in the gut.

Tugging at his secure grasp, I smiled sheepishly. "Umm... may I talk to Shane for a moment?"

I pulled him aside where Jason and Nate couldn't hear us. "What the hell are you _doing_? I never agreed to this," I growled at him.

"I'll give you one hundred bucks for every day you pretend to be my girlfriend," he bargained.

"Deal," I replied automatically. He slipped out the green paper money out of his pocket and handed it to me.

We walked back to where Nate and Jason were arguing, hand in hand.

"Hey dudes, Mitch and I have to head back to school."

--

We made it just in time for the last period. Unfortunately for me, we were both in it. He now draped his arms around my waist and had me pressed against him.

"SHANEY!" squealed a voice that could only belong to Tess Tyler. And I was right.

Blondie bounced up to Shane, completely ignoring me. "What are you doing with that loser?" Well... I guess not _completely_.

"What? Is it wrong to walk to class with my girlfriend?" Shane had a completely confused expression playing upon his face. I got to hand it to him. He's a pretty good actor.

Tess' eyes widened slightly and then narrowed.

Shane maneuvered me around her and continued towing me to class.

I can't help but wonder why even though we were in the car, Shane still refused to drop my hand.

_To be continued..._

--

**And so ends the third chapter!**

**Whatcha thinky? **

**Read and Review pleasus! **

_**Quotes of the Next Chapter...**_

_**Shane: Sing for me.**_

_**Nate: Can you do me a favor?**_

_**Mitchie: You even got me a present?**_


	4. Period 4: Sprained Ankle

**Man, it's been **_**forever**_** since I've updated this story... but anywho, thanks for those of y'all who either:**

**Read**

**Reviewed**

**Favorited**

**Alerted**

**Or Added/Favorited Me To Their Author's Thingy....**

**Don't own Camp Rock- sad to say....**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_Previously on Geek High..._

_Blondie bounced up to Shane, completely ignoring me. "What are you doing with that loser?" Well... I guess not completely._

_"What? Is it wrong to walk to class with my girlfriend?" Shane had a completely confused expression playing upon his face. I got to hand it to him. He's a pretty good actor._

_Tess' eyes widened slightly and then narrowed._

_Shane maneuvered me around her and continued towing me to class._

_I can't help but wonder why even though we were in the car, Shane still refused to drop my hand._

**Sprained Ankle**

"I told you so," I stated, breaking the silence. Due to those idiotic heels Shane forced me to wear, he ended up having to carry me because I sprained my ankle.

"I don't mind," he shrugged, smirking down at me. I felt like socking him in the face.

Letting out a frustrated groan, I folded my arms over my chest and pouted like a toddler. Shane's smirk only grew. "You're just like a little baby," he teased. He shifted my weight in his arms so that I was closer to his hard, muscular chest. I couldn't help but blush.

Observing my surroundings, I realized that we weren't going the right way. "According to my calculations, the art room is on the other end of the school," I pointed out.

"According to my calculations, you have a sprained ankle that may even be broken, so I'm taking you back to your house," he mocked.

"Why are we going back to my house?" I thank god that Clarisse was out shopping. She does this everyday after the dweebs and I go to school. Michael was a lucky bastard. He got to stay with mom and her awesome boyfriend. "Couldn't we just go to the nurse's office?"

Shane shook his head. "You can never trust nurses."

I rolled my eyes. "Suit yourself."

We went into his car yet again, but this time he set me down gently rather than throwing me. Since Shane didn't want me to set my foot down on the ground, he took my feet and set it on his lap. He took of my shoes and examined my damaged ankle. Shane didn't talk to me for most of the ride. He occasionally asked, "Does this hurt?" but that was it.

The driver halted at my drive way. Shane got out first and gave me a piggy back ride. I gave him my spare key and he opened the door.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked, setting me down on a chair.

"First cabinet on your right," I replied.

Rummaging through the cabinet, he pulled out a first aid kit. He took out bandages and wrapped my foot in a Lousisana technique. He also pulled out some ice from the freezer and set it on my swollen foot.

"Wow, you're not as dumb as I thought you were," I complimented.

"And you're not as graceful as I thought you were," he scoffed.

"Now that hurts," I teased back.

All of a sudden his cell phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out, glanced at it briefly, and answered. "Yeah, Nate?"

The brunette paused for a moment before giving it to me. "He has something to ask you," he explained. "I'll be back. I have to run an errand. Keep your foot elevated."

And with that he was out the door. I raised the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"**Mitchie!**" Nate exclaimed.

"Hi Nate."

"**Listen, can you do me a favor?**"

"All depends on what the favor is."

"**Can you ask Caitlin out for me?**"

"Now that I can do."

"**Really? Thank you so much! I owe you, bye!"**

I pressed the off button and set it down on the table.

~*~*~*~*~

"Mitch, wake up," a familiar voice said, shaking me lightly.

My hand flung out and met with something.

"Ah! God," the voice went again.

My eyes snapped open. "Oh my god I'm so," I paused.

Shane stood there, holding his nose.

"Oh, it's you," I sighed, sinking in the chair, my leg still rested up on the table.

"Thanks Mitch," he sighed, walking closer to me. The stubborn pop star pulled up a chair and sat next to me. He reached behind his back and out of nowhere, grabbed what seems to be a present. It was wrapped in black, glossy wrapping paper and had a deep red bow in the center of the top.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's the occasion?" I asked, still looking at the black present. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shane roll his eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday Mitch," he said sarcastically. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

"You even got me a present," I said quietly.

I continued to stare at the h

"Sing for me," he replied, gazing at me intensely.

"What?" I said quickly.

"You heard me."

Coming up with a quick excuse, I stuttered, "I-I have to go to the… uh… the bathroom! Yeah… the bathroom." And with that I hobbled out of the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom.

Flipping on the light switch, I nearly fell over in shock.

Obscuring my reflection was bright blue toothpaste, forming the words 'Happy Birthday Mitch!'.

"Shane!" I called out.

Turning my head, Shane was already leaning against the wooden doorframe leading into my family's small, crammed bathroom. It was mostly filled with all of Clarisse's beauty products. As if they did anything to help. Though I have to admit – it was quite enjoyable to her in the bathroom repeatedly saying, "Who's that sexy beast".

"What the hell did you do to my freaking mirror," I scolded, grabbing a paper towel and running it under cold water.

"Well, there's your other birthday present," he said bluntly, examining his nails.

Seriously? Guys examine their nails? I thought only _girls_ do that!

I stopped wiping off the toothpaste and leaned against the counter to face Shane.

"I hate Birthdays," I mumbled under my breath.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I like long stories," he smirked.

Ugh! This guy is **impossible!**

~*~*~*~*~

**Yeah, isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I still hope you enjoyed!**

**Preview:**

**Mitchie: It makes me feel older.**

**Shane: Now can you sing for me?**


End file.
